


Confessions

by spiritoftruthandlies



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Friendship, Gen, basically fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 22:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2524217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiritoftruthandlies/pseuds/spiritoftruthandlies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire confesses. Enjolras' response isn't what he expects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Fic for purgatorialrecklessness over on Tumblr as part of Les Mis Trick or Treat 2014. Hope you enjoy!

After a particularly long Les Amis meeting, when everyone else had already left, Enjolras noticed Grantaire was still sitting in the back. Enjolras made his way to the back, calling out, “Grantaire, what are you still here for?”

Grantaire looked up at him. “I need to talk to you.”

Enjolras leaned against the table across from him. “Alright, what’s up?”

Grantaire took a deep breath and spilled. “I, um… I-I really, really like you. Like, wanna take you out on a date like you. I wanted to tell you sooner, but… I-I always got so nervous.”

Enjolras sighed. “Grantaire… look, I’m not interested in a relationship.” Grantaire looked like he might say something, so Enjolras held up his hand to stop him. “It’s not because it’s you. I don’t want a relationship like that with anyone. What I’m really saying is that I’m aromantic… and asexual.”

Grantaire looked quite heartbroken. “O-okay…” It was an awful lie.

“I still want to be your friend though. You’re such an amazing person, Grantaire, and you deserve to be happy.”

Grantaire sniffled a little. “Thanks… I’m sorry for making everything awkward.”

Enjolras rounded the table and pulled Grantaire up into a hug. “You didn’t make everything awkward.”

Grantaire rested his head against Enjolras’ chest. “When did you become such a good friend to me?”

“I’ve always tried to be. Even though we argue a lot… and say things we don’t mean, I still care about you just like I care about everyone else in Les Amis. You guys are… you’re like family to me.”

“Can I ask you something kinda weird?”

“I doubt it’s as weird as you think it is, but go ahead.”

“If nothing changes in ten years – and by that I mean I don’t find someone else and you’re still aro/ace – can we get married for tax benefits and whatnot?”

Enjolras laughed. “How about we cross that bridge when we get to it, ok?”

“Yeah, ok.” Grantaire pulled away from Enjolras, smiling a little. “Hey, movie night’s at yours this Saturday, right?”

“Yup. I’m having Chinese delivered at 7.”

“From the good Chinese place?”

“Of course.”

“You’re awesome, Enj. I’ll be there.”

“Alright. See you then.”

Grantaire headed for the stairs, but then suddenly came to a stop. “Oh! You know what, I forgot. Lemme come at 6 so we can go over poster designs for the rally in a few weeks.”

“Sounds great.” Enjolras scribbled that down in his planner.

“See ya!” Grantaire finally left and headed home.


End file.
